


Revelation

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Scheherazade [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ANTI BobbyDrake, Car Scene X2, Dog Tag Scene X2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I disliked the X2 car scene where Rogue simply gives in to Bobby about wearing Logan's tag. Finally, I decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> BOBBY WANTS TO DATE ROGUE. SHE DOESN’T PARTICULARLY CARE. ALTHOUGH THIS WILL BE A SEPARATE PIECE, IT IS INTENDED TO SERVE AS AN INTRODUCTION TO SCHEHERAZADEVERSE.

Anna Marie D’Ancanto contemplated what Bobby had asked of her. Return Logan’s tag… _Why?_ He wasn’t her boyfriend. Well, she knew why. He was jealous of the fact that she adored the older man, that she had never once claimed him as anything other than her friend. Bobby had made it clear he desired her. But… No, she decided, if Bobby couldn’t handle this small thing, then he couldn’t handle her. Taking a deep breath, she retrieved Logan’s tag from around her neck, clenched it in her fist, and offered it to him as he drove. He eyed it and her but didn’t speak. Clearing her throat, she spoke precisely

“You kept your promise.” When he half-heartedly reached to take it back, she snatched it away, letting a growl vibrate in her throat. Too low for most to hear, but Bobby and John were watching. Turning to face Logan, she requested, calmly, trying not to plead with him but asking all the same.

“Will you make me another promise?” Logan shot her a look, nodding jerkily. Smirking, Rogue asked

“When this is over, and you’re ready to hit the road again, will you exchange the tag for something else?” Pausing, she brought the tag to her lips before pondering slyly

“Like, a bracelet? Or a new necklace? Maybe set with chips of tigers’ eye?” His eyes glaze over a little as his jaw sets. With a purr, she goes in for the kill.

“I am the Wolverine’s cub, aren’t I? You know, that means I need a marker to identify as pack, and I’ll I’ve got is something that’s rightfully yours.” Logan growled at her, and damn, but it was hot as all get out. His hand reached out to grip her wrist, something she allowed, and she revelled in it.  
They settled back as she manipulated the stereo one handed, eventually finding music she knew he’d like and blasting it.

**REVELATION**

Bobby was furious, but he didn’t dare voice it. Logan’s growl had intimidated him. Rogue was reclined beside the Wolverine, lounging as if she didn’t have a care in the world even as the bastard gripped her wrist. It was a light touch against her delicate bones, but a sign of trust and control, deeper than even Jean had guessed.

He nearly shit his pants when a howl split the night air, loud enough to be heard over the blasting music. When Logan swerved to the side of the road, slowing to a quick stop and getting out, he nearly fell over John in his hurry to find out what was going on. Both boys stumbled out in time to see Rogue standing to Logan’s left as he conferred with a wolf-man shaped thing, what looked like another five mutants, only three of which looked relatively human, and only one dressed as a human.

The streetlamp overhead illuminated enough that once they were a little closer, they could see that one of the humanoids was a black-and-red person, with a completely masked face. The only completely normal man was a few years older than him and John, about six feet tall with wild red hair and black, pupil less eyes. The last was an honest to god mummy.

Backing away, Bobby jumped when someone growled behind him

“Uncle, these twits left your vehicle.”

Turning, Bobby found another, slightly smaller wolfman, who guffawed in his face when he jumped at the sound of Logan’s displeased snarl in the background.

“Jackson, escort them to the vehicle, if you would. We need to be back on the road soon.”  
Chagrined, both Bobby and John hoofed it, blushing when Rogue slid in the passenger seat to grin at them, teasing

“Ah, did the big leagues scare you? Poor babies.”

**REVELATION**

John was not impressed.

“Who were those, those people?” Rogue pursed her lips and counted on her fingers

“We-ell, that group was the Howling Commandoes and their usual contractors. Logan doesn’t remember everything, mind, but he remembers being their leader, and they defer to him. The Howling Commandoes are led by Werewolf by Night, that bigger wolfman you saw, then there’s his son Jackson, N’Kantu the Living Mummy, Frankenstein’s monster, and Man thing. The other two were the mercenary pair Deadpool and Gambit, who work with the Commandoes on occasion.”

Bobby was staring at her, mouth open. John guessed what his best friend wanted to know and asked

“How do you know them?” She snickered and wiggled before answering

“If you ever hear of a woman named Scheherazade, run in the other direction. She’s a combat telepath who taught me control, but only because she’s Logan’s sister and the Werewolf’s mate. Scuttlebutt around S.H.I.E.L.D. is that she’s Sabretooth’s kid, but don’t say that to her face.”

With another snicker, Rogue cuddled into her seat, grumpily opening the door when Deadpool knocked. The mask grinned before pressing a package on the teenager, who tossed small food packages back at Bobby and John, before pulling on the battered bomber jacket those very packages had been wrapped in.

Once they were on the road again, John decided that discouraging Bobby from trying to get into Rogue’s pants was a must. Especially since the Howling Commandoes had escorted them as long as their routes intersected, and he now had the feeling that whatever Logan was to Rogue, he had the back of another half dozen mutant lackeys (what was he doing at Xaviers’, anyway?).


End file.
